


月出

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [22]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 重生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于诗经。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 1





	月出

宋建隆元年七月，师次河阳。

李筠之乱已然平息，相比出兵时昼夜兼程的急迫，得胜归来的宋军此刻从容了许多。随驾参赞的枢密直学士赵普亦偷得半日闲，窝在营帐里歇午。  
这一觉睡得极沉，他再睁眼时恍如隔世——榻边不知何时坐了个身形高大的男人，手中捧着卷兵书，晚霞铠甲般熔铸在他肩上。  
“醒了？赶紧起来吃饭吧。”男人对上他有些迷茫的眼神，扬眉笑道，“这几日你瘦了许多，得好好补一补。”  
说着，又俯下身捏了捏他脸颊。  
  
刹时间霞光之铠皆流作三千弱水。  
“……官家？”赵普犹犹豫豫地唤了声，对方掌心的热度太过灼人，教他神思恍惚。  
“哎，这里只有你我，称呼不要这么生分。”皇帝语声亲昵，一手揽着他起身，一手去摸索旁边的冠带。  
做臣子的如坠梦中，低眉任他在自己身上折腾。半晌才察觉似有什么地方不对，抬手将鬓边那朵紫薇摘下来。  
“官……元朗，这是做什么？”

“好看。”赵匡胤答得理直气壮，“今日是七夕嘛，也给我家则平打扮打扮。”  
“今日是七夕……七夕本是女儿家拜月乞巧的日子，与臣何干？”  
“嗳——这便说岔了。”他官家一本正经地反驳道，“牵牛织女鹊桥相会的节日，自然不只为女子而设，而是为全天下有情人而设。”  
说着又抢过赵普手里的花往他头上插：“乖，戴上它好看，听话。”

赵匡胤好不容易把怀中人“打扮”满意了，一边牵着他往外走一边转头问：“想吃点什么？”  
“嗯……都行，没有特别想吃的。”  
“怎么这样没精神？”君王皱起眉，试了试他额头的温度，“是不是哪里不舒服？”  
“……无事，可能前些日太累，歇过来就好了。”  
见心上人意态恹恹，皇帝不免心疼，寻思着等晡食后当去寻一家甜水铺子，哄他开心。

营中自有膳食，然而行军时干粮早啃得腻了，赵匡胤索性便往孟州城里走去。  
正巧路过一个卖饴糖的小贩跟前，他见赵普神色微动，忙掏钱买了碗。  
自家谋臣两手接过，却并不吃，只是端在眼前定定地看。  
天子很是惊讶，劝他说：“趁热吃了罢，待会儿变冷变硬了，恐怕难以下咽。”  
“……是，再甜的东西也经不得久放。”

赵匡胤隐约觉得这话背后有什么，却不曾细思，只朗声笑道：  
“世间哪有什么吃食永远不坏——下次想要，我再给你买就是了。”  
两人在一家食肆内挨着坐下，皇帝未点菜便先要上酒，却听赵普劝了句“耽饮伤身”。  
“我就只喝上两口而已，哪会出什么事？”做官家的不以为然。  
“官……人执意如此，也该先用些饭食再……”  
赵匡胤顺手舀起一勺糖稀堵住他的嘴，“有卿卿秀色可餐，岂不足以下酒？”

“卿卿”鼓着腮帮瞪了他一眼，神色生动，眉间郁气倒散去了不少。  
店家端了两份羊肉汤饼上来，色泽莹白可爱，令人食指大动。  
河阳城离西京洛邑很近，赵匡胤灌下一大口，觉得很有几分家乡风味，不由心头喜欢。他饮尽自己那碗，见赵普只喝了一半就停箸不食，便要将剩下的面条端到自己眼前来。  
做臣子的赶紧按住他手背，“若不够吃再点就是了……这是做什么？”

“好好的粮食，岂能浪费？”君王不以为然，“再说往常咱们也这样啊……总不至于你今天倒嫌起我来了？”  
他自己也觉得不可能，尾句带着戏谑的笑意。  
赵普怔了怔，“……并不是。只是今时身份……确乎异于昔日……”  
天子见他说得认真，顿觉如鲠在喉。也没有心思吃面了，匆匆会过餐钱拉着人往外跑。

天还未黑透，月亮已经爬起来了。街边摊贩早摆好果食、种生、水上浮、磨喝乐等乞巧节物，热热闹闹地叫卖起来。  
赵匡胤却对此情此景无心玩赏，只闷着头行走。好容易找到个僻静角落，他一把将身边人按在墙上，摆出“三堂会审”之势。  
“你怎么能跟我说今时不同于昔日呢？”这句话问出来皇帝甚至有些伤心，“不过是一件黄袍子而已，就让你觉得我……觉得我不再是你的元朗了？”  
赵普咬了咬下唇，“太后曾说过，天子置身兆庶之上……”  
你本来就没有资格，像常人那般任性。

“娘还说过让你跟我多多亲近呢！”做官家的又好气又好笑，“这时候你又不听太后的了——再说，她只是要我不任意妄为戕害百姓，却未曾教我藏头露尾，连自己心中所爱都不敢示人！”  
“……陛下行事坦荡，是臣拘泥了。”  
“你今天到底是怎么啦？”赵匡胤捧起他的脸，“难道有人说了些不好的话让你听见……”  
这样问的时候大宋天子莫名心虚，他是知道自家有几位拜把子兄弟对走旱道的事很看不惯，若真是如此，也难处置。

“并非如此。”  
赵普垂下眼帘，让皇帝看不清他的神情。  
“臣只是突然想起了卫灵公故事……食之余，岂可奉君。”

赵匡胤好半天才把这句话和他前几日翻过的《韩非子》建立了联系。  
“赵则平，你满脑子都是些什么？！”官家气急败坏，几乎要跳起来，“我……你我之间，岂是……岂是以色侍人之徒可比？”  
赵则平却应得心灰意冷。  
“当日情浓之时，弥子恐怕也未必觉得自己是以色侍人。”  
但月寒日暖，到底是人心好恶苦不常。

君王一时间恨不得把心剖出来给他看看。  
“你为何不信我？”赵匡胤问得咬牙切齿，“你怎么能把我看成始乱终弃的薄幸之人！”  
他吼出来之后又觉得口气太重，小心翼翼地挽回，“是……是我哪里做得不好吗？那你直接告诉我啊，我可以改……不要拐弯抹角讲这些伤人的话！”  
赵普叹了口气。  
“……官家很好。臣……我不是信不过你，而是信不过……帝王心。”

“是我自私。”做臣子的眼中空空落落，“如果有朝一日，你厌烦了、后悔了、不再需要我在你身边……那与其到时伤心，不如趁着你还喜欢我的时候搁开手。”  
至少可以多留一些两情相悦的记忆，至少可以骗自己说……是我先不要你的。  
赵匡胤认真思考了下自己最近是不是做了啥伤天害理的事，以至于罹此无妄之灾。  
“我现在不管怎么说……便是山盟海誓，你也不会信咯？”他自嘲地笑了笑，“则平，你……你记得咱们从前的事吧？”

“嗯。”  
“四年以前，爹刚去世那会儿，我就同你说过我的心思——那时候你为何拒绝了？”  
赵普眨眨眼睛，“我是想……此事毕竟有悖于伦常，节帅前程似锦，岂能被我耽误。再者，也对不住老将军。”  
“那到今年初的时候，你怎么又答应了我呢？”  
做臣子的被他问得沉默许久。  
“……起兵事大，一步踏错便是满盘皆输。臣不畏死，但若不……不任性一回便死了，岂能甘心。”

皇帝纵声大笑起来，笑着笑着却突然掉了泪。  
“哎呀呀，我怎么就看上你这样的人呢，”赵匡胤将他紧紧搂在怀里，摸索他的心跳，“不到生死关头，就逼不出你的真心……”  
赵普任他抱着，已经开始明白元朗为什么要问自己这样的话。  
“这道理不是一样的么——你现在跟我掰了，从此只做君臣两不相干……那几十年后该入土时，难道你就甘心了？！我和你的情谊，就抵不过那么点莫名其妙的担忧吗——”

赵普凝视着这个拥抱自己的男人。  
年轻俊朗的面孔，眼底每一寸情意都显得那么真……真得甚至让他不敢相信这是真的。  
恍惚间又是多年前滁州城下那意气风发的将军，笑得眯起了眼，“人命关天，都依你。”  
带点中原泥土气味的沉厚声音，影影绰绰勾勒出他奔走半生企图描画的盛世模样。  
未离海底千山黑，才到天中万国明。

哪怕只是个虚无缥缈的希望，也很容易让人殒身不恤。

“是啊，我不会甘心的。”赵普仰起脸来，亲吻赵匡胤的嘴唇，“我舍不得。”  
河阳城月华皎皎，映着他狭长的眼眸宛如星辰。  
在解官出外寤寐难捱的一千多个夜晚，赵相公也没见过这样好的月光。


End file.
